Revelation
by gulabji
Summary: It was a Sunday when Castiel received the order.


**Title: Revelation****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but if I did, there would be quite a few changes. Change one would be every Tuesday, the special would be a Pig 'n a Poke.**

**AN: This is the first fan fiction I've ever posted online, so please review. I would love to hear what you all think of my little story.**

* * *

It was a Sunday when Castiel received the order. In the vessel of Jimmy Novak, he quietly entered the back of a small chapel. As he took a seat in an empty row of pews, he took notice of every detail. Other than his vessel, there were twenty four people attending this early morning service. A little girl seated in the first pew with her family had her nose deep within a bible. She read diligently, only glancing up once in a while to shush her younger brother. A man two pews in front of Castiel sat by himself, staring at the beautiful stained glass windows and counting each pane softly under his breath. A single mother of two held her newborn close to her as she glanced at her toddler softly snoring in the same row. She gingerly brushed the child's hair out of his face, and smiled before returning her attention to the front of the church.

The pastor, a middle aged man with laugh lines and a brown goatee, looked out at his congregation and preached with a smile on his face. Every now and then, Castiel noticed him make eye contact with a few people in the pews, as if he were speaking to only them. Every week, the preacher stood and spoke of God's affection and love for humankind happily. The angel came to this small church in California often to hear this man speak. Though his chapel was not the largest, nor the most lavish, his flock was loyal. Some on the congregation even stayed to listen to both sermons throughout the morning.

As the pastor recited some of his favorite passages from the holy book, his eyes traveled to the back of the church and met with the angel's vessel. A spark of recognition lit his face as he grinned wider and continued his sermon.  
Castiel felt a small ember of hope within him when he came to this dwelling. He liked to believe that this was a glance at the wonderment humankind possessed. That this was the reason why they were so important to his father. Every week, people gathered here to listen to the pastor preach. And every week, Castiel listened to the prayers of this assembly.

For some, the prayer was like a recorded message. They thanked God for their lives and livelihoods. They praised him, and asked for his assistance with their future endeavors. Others asked for guidance to help them through the troubles they faced, a normal human prayer. Though, for the most part, this group's prayers were unique. More times than not, the majority would pray for someone else. They would pray for others, in hope that they would find peace. They would pray and ask the Lord to help find those of his flock that have been lost. Silently, and without wavering, they would pray that his father would show his undying love to those who truly needed it.

Castiel closed his eyes and listened to their silent appeals and felt pleased. The men, women, and children who attended this house of worship always took something from the lessons being taught. It was shaping them to be better, more loving, and truly good. He had seen firsthand what some people will do in the name of his father. Wars had been waged for his namesake, and humans shed blood for it. But sitting here, in a small room filled with so many who used the word of God as a tool and not a weapon… Castiel thought it to be truly miraculous.

As the preacher finished his sermon, he invited the church's band to take the floor, as he did after every address. A few people rose from the pews, with excitement in their eyes. The preacher's own teenaged son joined them, but not before approaching his father and giving him a hug. Castiel knew the other church-goers couldn't hear it over the sound of the band warming up, but he heard it loud and clear. As the father and son embraced one another, the older man told his child he loved him and 'Good Luck, kiddo.' The son pulled away with a grin and went to unpack his guitar.

Castiel watched intently as the pastor took his son's seat next to his wife. As he did, he quickly stole a kiss from her lips and gave her a lopsided smile. The preacher's wife looked up at his husband and returned the grin as shades of red filled her cheeks. They had been married for over twenty years and yet every time the man surprises her with a kiss, she blushes. The solemn seraphim silently took note of all of this. When this preacher finally made his way to heaven, Castiel decided he would stop and pay him a visit. There were many things he wished ask this man, about his life. But he would have to save that for a later time.

The pastor's sons, and his band, were ready to play. The young man looked out at his father's flock and invited them all to sing along with the group. He began to strum the first few chords of a song, and the other members joined in. Another young man played the impressively large piano in the far back of the chapel. A woman a few years younger played an electrical bass, and one shaggy headed youth played a set of drums. In front walked their singer, a young woman with a halo of blonde hair. The angel watched as her fingertips shook slightly, too small an action for anyone except him to notice. She began to sing nervously, at first, but found her way as a few of the band members joined in the melody. Her eyes began to close as she reached the chorus line. A large group of the parishioners stood and joined in her song. Many of them began to raise their hands up towards the ceiling as they sang, the golden haired singer included. Castiel watched as the flock offered their song to the heavens, as if praying their praises to his father. And as they all sang, not a sad face was to be found.

"You're smiling, Castiel." A voice spoke from behind the angel's vessel, but he didn't need to turn to recognize the identity. It was only then that he realized his vessels lips were indeed pulled back into a small smile.  
"How strange…" He replied quietly as he searched his own thoughts. Castiel heard Uriel chuckle under his breath.  
"It is not a sin, brother," Uriel replied, an ounce of amusement tickled his voice, "It's just… unlike you."

Castiel stared at the singer as the song came to an end. The room erupted in praises and cheers, and the young singers eyes began to gather tears as she smiled. For weeks, she had performed with this band. But every show for her brought her the same feelings of nervousness and elation. Castiel saw this in her eyes, and knew that she would live a good life. This made the ember inside himself grow brighter.

As they prepared for another song, Castiel stood and exited the pew. He moved towards the doors of the chapel quietly, but still felt a pair of eyes meet his back. When his hands began to push on the heavy wooden doors, he looked back to find the singer eying him with a perplexed look. Swiftly, he nodded and smiled, trying to silently reassure her everything was fine, something he had seen humans do. She smiled back, and Castiel watched her make a small sigh of relief before starting to sing the first verses of the song. He suppressed a small feeling of amusement that spread throughout him. He had never spoken directly to anyone when he attended these sermons, nor did he join in their songs and praises. And yet, people here felt worry for him. A complete stranger, but they still cared.

_How interesting…_

As the doors opened, the hot Californian air pushed against his vessel's frame, making his trench coat billow. Uriel followed close behind him, and waited until the chapel's heavy doors shut before speaking.  
"We've received revelation." Uriel spoke flatly as he adjusted his vessel's suit jacket. "We are to meet up with our garrison to debrief." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"If this mission is serious enough to include our entire garrison, it must be important." He spoke gruffly, but made no attempt to hide the questions in his voice.

Uriel stopped momentarily, as if to try and find the words. Castiel stood, silent, as he waited for his comrade to speak.  
"Our orders…" Uriel started to speak carefully. "They're… different from normal. This will be quite the undertaking."  
"Speak plainly," Castiel deadpanned. His eyes narrowed on his compatriot as he continued. "What have we been tasked to do?"  
"They want us to lay siege to hell."

As hard as he tried, Castiel could not mask his emotions.  
"Why?" He asked incredulously. "For what reason could they have to send us into perdition?" Uriel scoffed as his gaze fell sideways.

"His name is Dean Winchester."


End file.
